1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, home video cameras are more widely used in general for recording child's growth or shooting events such as trips. However, if video data is left without editing video materials (video data obtained by shooting), information other than the video data does not remain. Thus, if a certain time or more passes after video data being shot, there is an issue that redundant video data is left over as it is without a function to save memories when shot being sufficiently fulfilled and also viewing the video becomes boring. While editing work of video data is necessary to solve such an issue, doing editing work is extravagant and troublesome because it is necessary to use a plurality of video apparatuses and a special effector or a PC (Personal Computer). Thus, various technologies are proposed to reduce workloads.
For example, a nonlinear editing technology in which video materials are rearranged when the video materials are dragged and dropped onto a time line by the user or automatically is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-317353).
Also, a technology to create play list content with BGM (BackGround Music) of still images is disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-86621). Further, a technology to divide image data into album data for each person based on person identification of still images is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-189977).
Also, a technology (effect) to decorate still images is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2007-282118 and 2007-282119). In this technology, a technology to perform image processing on a still image or add data based on face recognition results of the still image is proposed.